


NO Guilty

by terayamayamate



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ratings: G, 主要人物肢体残缺, 将就着过
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terayamayamate/pseuds/terayamayamate





	NO Guilty

高文的作用不如以前宽泛，他阻挡不了女仆们飘荡进卧室，在他身边放下餐盘和叹息的声音。年轻女孩悲悯的声调犹如枕边整齐叠起的丝绸衬衣，滑溜溜的，抓不到掌心里，更无从下手将它们撕裂。高文爵士，美丽的高文爵士，可怜的高文爵士。  
从前足有五英尺九英寸，现在勉强可以算四英尺。  
这并不意味着他返老还童，或者突然患了佝偻症。  
兰斯洛特才是那个总佝偻的人，他佝偻着进门，佝偻着坐到床边，佝偻着抓着高文的手和他说话，眼珠极力向下转着，哀伤地向他道歉。  
“没关系，我们一直举着着铡刀似得的圣剑挥来挥去，迟早该想到有这一天。”  
高文像个心如死灰的妻子，对他念叨着没有脾气的原谅话语，蓝眼睛却瞟向窗外，城堡外的天空上嵌着几只灰白色的鹰，有时也随着天幕转动。  
他记得那个闻起来湿漉漉的傍晚，圣剑的余火静静在黑暗处熄灭，黑灰扑簌簌掉下他的手甲，他一路上都在死命敲打兰斯洛特如同魔龙脊柱般隆起的背甲，毫无理智地，像个十岁男孩一般不顾礼仪，闭着血糊的眼睛，死命嚎叫，让兰斯洛特放下他，他小腿疼得要命。连膝盖都像是里面的骨头裂开了一样痛得不行，他要下地，他要爬回卡美洛，回到亚瑟王身边，他一刻也不想再和自己的仇敌呼吸同样的冷雾了。  
兰斯洛特一路上对他的咆哮视若无睹，最终到达他的目的地时，他才猛地扔下另一只手上的剑和包裹，拍了一把背上高文的臀部，用嘶哑得好像几万年没有开口的声音宣布：  
“醒一醒，高文。你已经没有小腿了，左边也是，右边也……”  
高文的意识开始涣散，他失焦的目光在他们所处的芦苇丛中逡巡了几圈，他看见兰斯洛特染满他弟妹鲜血的魔剑，当然还有旁边散开的包裹，它由兰斯洛特靛青的披风和垂挂着十字架的细绳组成，内容物上覆盖的甲胄在月光下泛出弧光，晃得他瞳孔生疼。他昏厥过去，兰斯洛特歪过头，改为平抱着他，缓缓踏入眼前的冷水中，像个知道不该把青蛙撕裂却仍做了，只得硬着头皮迎上母亲责备目光的孩子。  
大湖在他们面前静谧地流淌，女人的声音随着波光跃动聚集成语句。  
“你都做了什么？我的孩子。”  
那是一记不计后果的重击。  
如果不计入摩根血统的魔力，和早已随着落日时的一剑消散的祝福，还有兰斯洛特扎在他残肢上的带子，高文大概已经在来的路上流干全身血液而亡了。但他的一对小腿早已维持着支撑他挥剑砍向兰斯洛特时美丽的弧线，死在了银灿灿的铁靴子里，湖之仙女也回天乏力。她拥有庞大魔力，却绝非无所不能。  
在高文摆脱生命危险后，他们回到了兰斯洛特的城堡。高文并非别无选择。兰斯洛特曾派人护送他回去，自己则以苦修者的方式慢一些赶回卡美洛谢罪。高文趴在他肩上，拒绝了他，说那里是理想之城，而罪人都不必再回返。圣杯旅程时他们就都该清楚。  
高文也恐惧被他敬爱的王看到他的裤管下空空荡荡，却没有换回任何有价值的东西的悲惨模样，他曾用那双小腿膝行在地上，不知羞耻地祈求一个血亲复仇的机会，却没有看见离他那么进的王紧攥出血的拳头。神明会惩罚坏孩子，所以，神奇的祝福也离开了他，每当中午他只会感到日光照得他额上的伤疤刺痛，使他昏昏欲睡，再也没有充沛力量灌满他的残破的身躯。他不再是舅父的骄傲，他只是一个无用的，镀金尚未褪尽的物件，也许还算漂亮，但内里千疮百孔。  
他知道兰斯洛特是真的抱歉，而非表恭实倨，他只是厌倦了所有生人的叹息——曾经闪耀的太阳骑士，如今四英尺不足，躺在高塔最上层的卧室，静静随着五月最后的一丛杜鹃花枯萎。  
对不列颠人来说，“骑士高文”已经死去，他的灵柩随着桂妮薇儿王妃一起被送返给亚瑟王，棺盖上停满白鸽，轻盈得不可思议。  
亚瑟王过于了解他们，所以并没有再传来任何声音。王妃经过了“火的考验”，也没有任何与人通奸的迹象，她依旧贞洁美丽，为国民尊崇。如同所有歌谣结局，贤明的国王拥着美丽的王妃，幸福直至白发千古。  
而兰斯洛特则在每天晚上造访他的塔顶。  
最开始是为了维持高文的生命，缺乏魔力使得高文重伤难愈，创口始终结不了痂。湖之仙女告诉他们应当去这么做，却没有提醒他们结束之后两个人便要迅速分开——高文乱抓着身上人伤痕累累的后背，好像落到水里又只能抱这一块枯木，忘记所有礼仪教育，死命喊痛，哪里都很痛，他从不存在的脚趾尖儿一直痛到不存在的膝盖骨，甚至能清晰地描绘出小腿弯的肌肉在怎样一抽一抽地刺痛着，结果却只是用大部分被绷带裹得惨白的大腿去蹭兰斯洛特的腰窝。他残留的大腿白皙而漂亮，在养伤过程中不再那么紧实了，残留着些恰到好处的柔软。兰斯洛特就算射完了也不舍得扔下他，就那么保持着插入的状态把这个对自己来说“娇小”太多的人偶抱在怀中，沉沉睡死。  
在梦中，他和高文都是刚到卡美洛见习的侍从，最喜欢逃开训练，去挽起裤管在初春尚凛冽的溪水里捕鱼，小刀剖开鱼腹掉落出粉红色的一组内脏，灌木丛里的粉色蔷薇悄悄展开在高文金色的鬓角，烤猎物的香气卷入风中，风从四面八方而来，而大地全是向天漫过去的油绿，他向着螺旋的天幕，伸展冻红的指节，翻来覆去地看，突然想起自己在来到白垩城前早已受封骑士，而他也从来没见过高文的少年模样，高文也没有可以走在鹅卵石上的双脚了，随即他顺利划入下下一层梦境，重甲少女坐在闪亮的巨盾上，让他把她推下山坡玩。  
“记得要到山脚再把我拖回来啊，像拖凯爵士回去那次，虽然我很重，盾也很重，但是拜托了，兰斯洛特爵士！”  
他欺骗自己的意识，告诉自己她并没有死掉，只是消失在了其他梦境里，于是对她说：“我永远会拉你回家。”  
高文坐在另一片山坡上朝他们挥手，叫他们早点回家，而兰斯洛特则无从看清，他是否还有双腿。他已经很久没有梦到这些明亮的花朵和漂亮的金发美人了，在木板床上着甲守望遥远白垩的夜里，他即使睡着，也毫无意识。只有在回应高文战书的夜里，他梦到铁锈颜色的两只渡鸦和远堆到天边的木十字架。第二天他赴战，击败高文，不止打伤他的额头，还一剑斩断了——  
太阳燃尽了残焰，闷声不响落入他怀中，簌簌地朝他的脚面落着余烬，和最后一点声嘶力竭的橘红色。但它并非绝无仅有之物，群星依旧如长蛇盘起闪耀的身躯，嘶嘶吐信奚落他们的渺小和鄙俗。  
他夜夜抱着残破的高文做梦，恨不能人生只在梦中渡过，高文不再需要魔力来恢复伤口时，他们依旧夜夜如此。在银河闪耀的晚上，他们如常爱，高文用一条被单裹住他空荡荡的耻辱，用完好的手臂引诱对方再多蚕食自己几分。兰斯洛特以前从来没发现他的嘴唇是那般刻薄，眼角是那般哀伤，只有在月光下，高文在白日里的假面才会落下，让一切在他的面前洞明，让曾经为礼貌而维持的距离坍缩成壁炉里漆黑的灰块。  
在见不得人，也不应流传的地方，仇人们会越过夜的帘幕接吻，唯恐此生不能活在旧日依然完好无缺，今日他们互不相欠的荒唐梦境中。在被陌生又熟悉，如潮涌或焚烧的魔力填满后，高文会轻轻把下巴搭到熟睡的兰斯洛特肩头，轻轻吹动那些浓密而沉重的卷发，像湖之仙女哄幼儿睡觉一样，嘟囔着柔软的语言，轻轻拍动骑士没有一块好皮肉的后背——有些是战场旧伤，但大部分还是高文没留过情的结果。  
在天色将明时，他们便会醒来，但仍会选择拉紧床帐小憩一会儿，等到所有梦境结束，高文又会冷冰冰得，好像失望的妻子，或者家里的死物。直到夜幕降临，高塔上的卧室再度有来客，他才会恢复，有如他自己的妻子那般变化无常。  
高文心知肚明，兰斯洛特如果不在当时斩伤他，那他也会用同样剧烈的一击斩向兰斯洛特——而他很确信，自己只会放任仇人在血泊中蜷曲着死去，然后掸掸自己手套上的火灰。他并非感激兰斯洛特选择救他，但他再不会以他个人因兰斯洛特所遭的不幸当做锁链，试图捆缚住兰斯洛特的身躯，强迫他每时每刻为一呼一吸而忏悔。星造圣剑永远纯白钝重，不失光辉，哪怕剑身折断，也依旧能迸出夺目的日光。

但锁链早已束缚在了兰斯洛特的无毁湖光之上，精铁铸造，漆黑无边。

End


End file.
